While learning disabilities, hyperactivity and other developmental disorders are stressing and often produce serious emotional distress and behavior problems and while learning disabilities have a known natural history and specific rehabilitative approaches to both remediate and teach through compensatory avenues have been used for fifty years, many problems exist: learning disability services are often too few, too expensive and too late to head off emotional and behavioral distress in the child. Because public supported services are too limited and private services too expensive along with problems of parent support and compliance, many children "fall through the cracks". There is a need to provide cost effective treatment services and to assess the most effective mix of services for different types of learning disabled children. Treatment approaches have not always been specified in objective and reliable units that can be replicated. The research proposed here is threefold: first, identify and categorize the types of treatment approaches which are currently in use. Second, "cookbook" instructions, training materials and individual exercises which can be used by the non-professional will be collected or designed. Third, once specialized treatment programs are developed to meet the specific needs of each child, the most effective, including the most cost effective, mix of services will be developed utilizing parents and technicians to deliver these services.